1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to wire processing apparatus and particularly to improved mechanisms in such apparatus, including a conveyor mechanism, a wire selector/feed mechanism, a wire insertion mechanism and a wire cutter mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wire processing apparatus are known and in use.
In some prior art apparatus, the conveyor mechanism comprises two laterally spaced apart conveyor units, one stationary and the other adjustably positionable relative thereto, to accommodate wire segments of different length which are transported past machines which strip and terminate the wire segment ends which project outwardly from the sides of wire gripping means in the conveyor assemblies in the conveyor units. Typically, however, the length of the projecting portion of the wire segment cannot easily be varied or adjusted to accommodate different types or sizes of stripping and terminating machines.
In some prior art apparatus, a wire selector mechanism is provided to select one of a plurality of different wire strands supplied from wire reels and from which a wire segment is to be cut. Typically, however, prior art wire selector mechanisms employ a complex and costly arrangement of several pneumatic actuators requiring complex controls.
In some prior art apparatus, a selected wire strand is fed endwise into an elongated passage in an elongated wire insertion mechanism. A wire segment of desired length is then cut from the strand and pushed laterally from between two elongated resilient blades defining the passage by means of one or more pushbars into the infeed ends of a pair of laterally spaced apart flexible belt type conveyor units. Typically, the pushbar is moved from retracted to extended position and back again by a motor-driven rotary cam, but this requires an elaborate and expensive electronic motor control and braking means to precisely position the motor, cam and pushbar. Furthermore, the latter type of apparatus, a wire cutter mechanism is located at the infeed end of the wire insertion mechanism but is operated independently of the motor driven cam by a separate drive mechanism, thereby adding to the cost and complexity of the apparatus.
While the aforedescribed prior art mechanisms are generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, it is desirable to provide improved wire processing apparatus having improved mechanisms therein which avoid or overcome the aforementioned problems or drawbacks, which are more economical to manufacture and service, which are very reliable in use, and which offer more versatility in operation and use.